


Scenes from Daniel's House

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: A look at missing moments in season 2 that take place at Daniel's house as he is either going to bed or waking up.





	1. Day the Lady in Lake is Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Violet waking up the morning the case that brings Peggy to LA begins.

Daniel Sousa slowly awakens. He is curled around his girlfriend, Violet. It is amazing how fast things have gone between them. When he’d arrived in LA six months ago, his body had been badly in need of some maintenance physical therapy. There he met his angel in white. He had found her attractive at first sight but waited 8 long weeks, until his therapy was complete, to ask her out. It was another 2 months until they slept together. He told himself he waited to preserve her virtue but deep down he knew he’d been nervous. Even though she had seen his leg in a clinical setting, it took time until he was ready for her to see it in an intimate one. In the end, his fears were unfounded. Some positions needed adjustment from the way he did them before his injury but the basic mechanics remained the same. 

Moving his hand from around her waist, he brings it up to brush her blonde hair back from her neck. He gently kisses her pulse point. Violet begins to stir in his arms. 

“Mmmm. What a way to wake up. How long do we have before you need to start getting ready for work?”

Daniel rolls slightly to look at the clock on the nightstand behind him. “About a half hour or so.”

“That is plenty of time,” Violet says as she turns in his arms. Their lips meet and Daniel slides his hand to her bottom to pull her closer. 

*Ring, Ring*

The phone on Daniel’s night stand breaks the stillness of the moment. He’d had it installed to make it easier for him to take late night office calls without having to crutch to the kitchen. 

“Damn it, sorry but I have to get that,” he says with a groan as he rolls away from her. He answers the phone as he turns on the light. “Sousa. Morning, Rose. No, you didn’t wake me. I’ll head out there and see what is going on. Thanks for calling.” Hanging up, he turns back to Violet as he runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry but I have to go. There is something weird I need to check out at Echo Lake. Raincheck?”

“Of course. You jump in the shower and I’ll start some coffee and pull clothes for you.”

“Thank you. What have I done to deserve you?”

“Who says you deserve me?,” she says with a wink.


	2. Morning after the Isodine Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's subconscious is aware of his "special worry" for Peggy even if he does't want his conscious mind to acknowlege it.

Daniel Sousa is more tired than he has been in a long while. If it weren’t for needing to remove his leg and caring for his stump, he would have flopped down fully dressed and slept for days. But he can’t sleep that way, so he strips down to his boxers and takes care of his leg before collapsing on his bed. 

Sleep comes easily as does dreaming of Violet. He is watching himself and her from a distance. They are sitting at a restaurant table. Other Daniel gets up and kneels to purpose. Suddenly, Violet’s dress changes from floral to red and her hair switches from golden blonde to dark brown. “Peggy, what are you doing here?,” he calls out to her. Other Daniel has vanished. 

“Daniel, were you really expecting Jack to send someone other than me? He knows how you feel about me.”

Before he can answer, the table explodes. Peggy’s body lays motionless on the ground when the smoke clears. 

“Peggy!,” he shouts as he awakens with a start. Breathing hard, he crutches to the kitchen. Hopefully a shot of whiskey will relax him enough to sleep.


End file.
